bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Neiro Yamada
NeiroYamada is the current 4th seat in the 13th divison. Appearance Neiro appears to be 17 (is actually 20), is 6.2" tall and has a messy brown hair wich often disturbs him by covering his eyes. He looks pretty athletic and from all other appearances looks pretty mid-european. His clothes are combat approved and he also wears a brace made from the extremely rare Nasod steel on his left arm. His''' reiryoku looks like black and white flames. Personality Neiro suffers from a split personality caused by the death of his family. Normally it is only visible as quick changes between his direct and fun-loving character and his cold and serious character. But in shikai this split personality causes the two personalities to control different parts of his body. While the fun-loving character takes control over his left arm and gives it the ability to control and modify kidó much better than the right arm, the cold character takes control over his right arm giving it the ability to manipulate reiatsu and use the zanpaktou better. The split personality also makes him want to either defend friends at all costs when controlled by the fun-lovin character or to destroy those who bring anyone he knows in danger when controled by the cold personality. But in both cases he is a genius and one of the best strateges in Seiretei. History Neiro was the first real child of a big family in Soul Society. Born in Soul Society he had the ability to become a shinigami from his birth on. Training with his (adoptive) older brother for years prepared him more than enough. At the age of 16 he joined the shinigami academy on the probably worst day possible. A robbery escalated and his family was killed. During this time the friendly relationship towards his still alive brother became labile because in Neiro´s eyes it was Renji´s fault that thir family was dead. Even the frequent visits and financial help from his brother didn´t change that. A year later after finding the hideout of the robbers responsible for his familys death Neiro decided to visit them. The situation escalated einding up in a deadly technique only usable because of his rage to activate burning down all the robbers and killing Neiro. His zanpaktous spirits saw great potential in him so they sacrificed a big part of their power to bring him back to life. Since the two souls both gave 50% it resulted in parting him psychically. After this his split personality developed making him wish to get stronger to either defend the ones that mean something to him or to destroy everyone bringing them in danger. From this day on he lived in the ruins of his old house and trained hard making him become the best of his class making it possible for him to join the Gotei 13. Zanpaktou '''Name: '''karasu no tsume (Ravenclaw) Undertaker1.png|The undertaker appearance Undertaker2.png|True form '''Call: '''Shine in the darkness karasu no tsume '''Inner world: '''image Although it is known under the name karasu no tsume the real names of the spirits inside it are Huginn and Muninn. They have the form of two ravens constantly flying over the world. Because of their weak forms the two spirits created a representative using the body of a human without soul known as the Undertaker (image). The Undertaker has the powers of Neiros spirits inside him but he is not the source of his power. Shikai Ofwosnfwe.png Raven-BladeMaster.png Neiros cold personallity´s decision to resist using his kidó with his righ arm has pushed it to further advance Neiro´s swordsmanship and reiatsu manipulation. Taming his rage has enlightened his mind and body to the point where he moves with the wind and uses his blade as a sixth sense. The only way for his good side to survive was to provide what his bad side doesn´t by increasing the kidó abilities on his left hand. Unusual for shikai is that Neiro´s appearance changes dramatically. His eyes turn orange. His clothing changes to black pants, a black shirt and a hooded white coat with many decorations such as metal belts and fur around its hood. His zanpaktou changes its form so that it slightly appears like the guard is the head of a raven while the blade it its mouth. Also his left arm gets completely covered by a metal armor making it usable as a shield in combat. Attacks: Karasu no katachi (Form of the Raven) '''Type: '''passive defensive, Seijuu type '''Range: '''N/A '''Cost: '''depending on size of raven (life size = low, human size = high) '''Recharging time: 2 rounds 'Description :'Everything non-human the zanpaktou cuts turns into a reiatsu bomb in form of a raven. These bombs can be moved around on the battefield and explode when enemies get close to them but cannot be used for direct attacks. Jigoku no hidarite (Left hand of Hell) '''Type: '''active offensive, Seijuu type '''Range: '''long '''Cost: '''low to create, increases while holding '''Recharging time: '''after holding: 2 rounds, can be held for 5 rounds '''Description: '''Neiro can form black fireballs in his left hand wich can be held to use in close combat or be thrown for long range attacks. Stats Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei